New Titans, New Relationships or is it?
by Elf-of-the-Sword
Summary: While fighting the Hive Five two mysterious teens come and barge in on the Titans and mess up their lives. How can that happen? BBxRae & RobxStar The story is better than summary. Please R
1. New Comers

Hello this is my first (hopefully not last) Fanfic. This is basically about two made up teens that join the Titans. Wait, don't back out, I know what you're thinking. This is not some ordinary plain doo-dah story this epic has humor, romance, and green, Beast Boy green.

**_Chapter One: New Comers_**

Over in Jump City everything is quite peaceful at **A Lot of Money** **Bank** until **BOOM!! **The Hive Five come busting out the bank carrying big sacks of the green stuff. Robin who was in the main room to see it yelled on the intercom "Calling all Titans, Calling all Titans, This is not a one of the 278 drills I've given you today. I repeat this is not a drill."

Allof the rest of the titans come rushing in, but Beast Boy being a total klutz tripped over his own two feet and landing on his face leaving him with a carpet burn. "Owie!" he said. Robin says " Okay team it looks like the Hive Five is at it again and were the only ones to stop them."

* * *

At the scene of the crime: Gismo says (now three inces taller) " Hmph, it doesn't look like those bratty snot-faced titans-" " Have come to kick your butt and put you back in jail" says Robin interrupting. 

"TITANS GO!!" shouts Robin. All nine of them fighting with Cyborg taking on Mammoth, Jinx getting walloped on by Raven and Starfire, Robin taking on the sheild guy ( I don't know his name), and Beast Boy taking on the boy with one eye (don't know his name either).

Then all of a sudden a shuriken came and put Gizmo on the fritz. "AAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed while plummeting to the ground. Robin also suprised, looked up only to see a two tall shadow figures on top of a building.

One had a long sword on his back, about "5'7, and had a DX on his chest. The other was about the same height, an elf, and had an OD on his chest. **That's all you could see in the sun's galre.**

Both figures jumped down and everybody saw them cleary.

The DX guy was clearly a swordsman or ninja ( **my best guess is the swordsman**) he had the kunais in one pouch on one side and the shurikens on the other side. The elf on the other hand looked more like a mage rather than somebody who would know how to use a sword right.

The DX guy says "Hey what are you guys staring at ? You people act like you've never seen a swordsman before."

"Well are we going just stand around and look at 'em or are we going to kick some bad guy butt here?" said Cyborg shooting Mammoth with his sonic cannon. After a while The Hive was brought down quickly with the help of the two random heroes.

Still at the scene of the crime Robin asks the DX guy who he was. The DX guy says...

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I sincerly promise the next chapters will be somewhat longer. Please Review. Be as harsh as you can but with sweetness.


	2. Titans are at it again

Wow! Thanks for the reviews everybody, those were really inspirational. I bet you're all dying to who the new people are. The answer is in the story so please R&R. I added some new stuff and hopefully made the story better.

_**Chapter 2:New Friends, and maybe new lovers.**_

The DX guy says, "My name is Dynamo X, DX for short and his name (pointing to the elf) is Over Drive".

Robin says, "Well pleased to meet you. My name is Robin and I'm leader of the Teen Titans". "By the

" Teen Titans eh? I've heard about you guys before you stopped that giant fire monster from burning everything up." Said DX.

Over Drive or O Drive runs up to Beast Boy and shakes his hand. "Wow a honorary Titan I'm pleased to meet you." he says. "Finally!" BeastBoy exclaims." I found found the missing Kebbler Elf on the boooooooooooox!!" he says before he gets kicked in the sky by O Drive only to vanish in a small twinkle in the sky. "I hate being called a Keebler Elf!" O Drive said.

While traversing back to the tower DX tells them why they're in Jump City.

"Well we were sent here by the Pezeral Government to find and kill Slade before he gets too out of hand he already killed 129 people last week and he's still at large. We've tracked down his history of crimes and all leads come to this city." says DX.

Cyborg says "That's impossible we locked him up for good a year ago in Alcatraz Prison and besides no one can escape from there anyways without some good help, expert help."

O Drive says looking up from the video game he's playing with Beast Boy "Well I guess he got that expert help or otherwise he wouldn't be killing people right now" he points to the T.V.

You see Slade without his mask (Beast Boy grabs a paper bag and throws up) terrorizing all the people, shooting them, and blowing up buildings laughing like a madman.

"Well?" DX says.

Starfire says, "It seems to me that Slade needs the makeover of the extreme. Yes?" Everybody shakes his or her head.

Then a transmission comes on the screen. A dark figure speaks "Hello Titans, for those who may have forgotten me **I'm Slade!!**" As he says the last part he jumps into the front of the camera for all to see his disease-ridden, pimple-filled, dead-eyed face.

Beast Boy turns greener and grabs another paper bag from the large centipede crawling out of Slade's ear to the next.

Cyborg almost shuts down from the green and purple tumor bulging out the side of his neck.

Raven says, "I've seen worst. I mean look at Beast Boy. " Beast Boy says "Hey! That is an understatement!" Raven thinks (Wow, he knows that word?) After putting in her two cents she goes back to reading her book.

Robin quickly shuts off the T.V. before Slade could finish the transmission. "Okay so he's gone completely psycho. How do we stop him?"

"Well the only way I can think of is to beat the hell out of his psychotic ass. What do you say?" says DX.

"Hell! Yeah!!" says Cyborg.

"Well first we have to track down his signal" DX says.

"Well that's not too hard; all I gotta do is work my magic." Cyborg says; even though all he does is press like two buttons.

Raven starts to wonder maybe this is too easy.

... **To be cont.**

**Pretty good eh? Well the next chapter will be even better. Stay tuned!! R&R! **


	3. Now We Have Romance or Hopefully soon

Hello loyal fans and reviewers. Hi I know it's been forever but I changed the story somewhat make it better I hope. I'd like to thank you all those wonderful reviews especially from BeastBoy4pres052 who gave me the most. (2) Anyways enjoy this story. R&R!

**Chapter 3:Now we have Romance (hopefully soon in the near future)**

Raven: Robin don't you think that this might be a trap? I mean Slade wouldn't just advertise himself like that.

Robin: Well that's a chance I'm willing to make if it means putting Slade where he belongs: in prison for life.

Robin: Let's GO Titans!

It's a very long ride to the warehouse in the changeling's perspective.

Cyborg says, "Hey BB what's the matter you man? Usually you'd make at least bazillion corny jokes about who-knows-what and statements now about how much ass you'll kick when we get to Slade's. What's up?"

The green Changeling says "I'm so hungry!" while staring at all the restaurants they passed up.

Cyborg says in defense "I know man, as soon as we get done kicking Slade's butt I'm making waffles."

"And I'm makin' tofu sausages." *drool*

**Cyborg in protest: Hey!** **We are not having any** **nasty tofu crap!**

As he says that they arrive at the warehouse in the darkness of night, with a full moon out.

"Damn." DX says as he looks at the full moon.

Starfire asks, "What is the problem friend DX?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." DX says.

As they stepped into the warehouse they decide they've been sneaky enough and come in with a loud entrance.

"Okay Slade come out I know you're here!" Robin cries.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Robin I thought I taught you better than that. The best way to get your opponent is WITH A SNEAKY APPROACH!" as he says that last part he kicks Robin in the back of the head making him fly 12 feet, rolling 6, and sliding 3.

As Robin feels some blood trickle down the back of his neck before he smiles and pushes a small round button in the palm of his hand to make a bomb go off under Slade's feet. Slade flies and says "DAAAAAAAAAMN!" in the action of him flying he works a dent in the ceiling.

Then all of a sudden the body rips apart and out pops tiny Slade droids. Hundreds of them, each growing bigger and bigger.

"What the hell are those things?" said O Drive charging up something like a kamekameha with his hands.

"And what happened to Slade? He just…exploded." DX said whipping out his swords.

_Robin grinding his teeth. _"Probably hiding like a little bi-" Cyborg slapped his mouth shut. "Hey, we're trying to keep this story PG-13. Now if you'll excuse me."He whips out his sonic cannon.

"Boo Ya!"

With that out of the way some green starblots, a T-Rex, a slicing DX, and flying derbis covered in a black aurora come and destroy, abolish, obliterate, and crush hundreds of Slade Bots.

DX goes over to Over Drive and says, "Hey O Drive! Aren't you done charging your energy yet?"

OD: Maaaybe Maybe not.

**SLAP! **_Righ on the back of the head._

OD: OW!

_BeastBoy rubbing the back of his head. _"Ouch. That had to hurt."

DX: Just blast the dang thing so we can go home. I'm running out of energy.

O Drive finishes the last few off with his blast and after the dust they're all gone.

Robin snatches up OD by his shirt and says "**YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DESTROY THEM ALL! NOW WE HAVE NO LEAD ON SLADE!**"

BB who sees the giant shadow first turns around to see and says "I don't think that will be a problem."

**Author's Note: Please stay tuned for the renewed fourth chapter coming to a theater near you soon. R&R.**


	4. Mighty Morph'n Titans

I know it's been a long time since I updated (cause of real life grrrr) but it's finally here so sit back, read, enjoy and then Review (please?) This one is slightly modified unlike the last two I feel the original was pretty good; just some few minor tweaks. R & R

**CHAPTER 4: Mighty Morphin' Titans**

All of a sudden a giant monster burst through the ground! (**It basically was a giant Slade Bot with hooves for feet, claws for hands, and horns on its head.**)

DX: Great we whoop all the little ones and here come the big one.

"What are we the freakin' Power Rangers!" said Cyborg slightly amused and infuriated at the same time.

Right after he said that the monster quickly slashed him; making sparks fly out of his side and him spin in the air.

Beast Boy, Over Drive, DX both fall over from laughter. Raven and Robin sigh with despair.

Beast Boy says, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes " HA! HA! HA! He flew just like a Power Ranger!" The very confused Starfire asked, "Friends, please tell me what is so funny." Dynamo X says "I'll be glad to tell later Star, once we get out of this." "TITANS ATTACK!!" said Boy Wonder

Raven dodged a right rook from the monster and bulleted it with flying debris. The attack made its arm come off but it instantly grew back.

"Ahhhh! It's unstoppable! I must call the Mega Titan." Said Batman's old apprentice. Everybody except for DX and O Drive nodded in understandingly. Robin pulled out a red, green, and yellow-tipped (on the ends) flute. He blew a few notes and far away water started bubble.

"What the hell are they talking about?" asked DX to Over Drive. O Drive pointed up and said "That". Both of looked up in awe to see a red, green, orange, blue, purple plastic, and shiny Mega Titan. (It looks like the Megaziod from the first season of Power Rangers)

The Mega Titan got pulverized in tiny flakes the instant he landed next to the Titans.

Its red head tasted one of the giant Slade Bot's claws, the blue center battered, orange right arm ripped to nuts and bolts, purple left arm blown off, and green legs snapped in two like toothpicks.

"Wow this never happened to (Whoa!) The Power (Ouch!) Rangers."(Ahh! My foot!) DX said dodging giant parts of metal and plastic.

"Aww Man! My robot! It took me forever to construct that thing!" said the overgrown electric tin can.

Beast Boy says, "But Cy, you said that the dealer gave you che-" his mouth got covered by Cy's hand.

"That's enough you little grass-stain." said the metallic teen to the changeling.

"Never mind that the monster has been waiting patiently for us to attack while you two steadily bicker." Raven says. The robot is sitting on the roof of a building drinking beer. A thunderous belch is heard before Boy Wonder says, "TITANS ATTACK!!".

Raven and Starfire decide to do their little green and black spiral blast square in the chest making him fall with a hard THUD! BB took this to his advantage to soar high in the air as a raven and morph into a T-Rex and landed with a big SLAM! Pinpoint on the middle of the bot's head.

"**AARRRRRGHH!"** the monster cried in pain. "**HOLY SHIT!!**" he also cried from DX betting Starfire to kick him in the balls.

"Ouch that gotta hurt like hell!" said Overdrive clutching his balls as if he got hit.

Cyborg says, "Luckily, mine are an Iron/Titanium alloy so I don't have to worry about anonymous casualties like that." After looking at the immediate blank faces (including the robot's) he restated his previous comment. "All it means is that mine are indestructible." After that, all the faces have been restored and everybody continued fighting except for one.

Cyborg says, "BB before you ask your question I'll answer it. (Sigh) Yes, I have proof that they are because it's been done before." "And no, not by Starfire (he says seeing his hand raise again) it was by my girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse me."

Beast Boy just shakes his head rapidly to clear the rapid forming image in his mind and went towards the Sonic Boom explosion in front of him.

"Hey O Drive I think this guy has been a thorn in our sides long enough don't you say?" Said DX.

The elf (remember that O Drive is an elf) says "Yeah let's give it to him. Ready?"

DX says, "Thought you'd never ask. All right one, two, three; **ULTIMA DOU FORCE!!"**

The next thing anybody who was somebody saw the amazing, spectacular thing that happened next. First, DX pulled out a recipe. Next, Over Drive conjured up a giant oven, mixing bowl and spoon out of thin air. Afterwards, DX put tons of flour, sugar, and eggs in the bowl and started to stir rapidly at supersonic speed. Then, the (Keebler) elf poured some milk in the mixture and stirred as well. Finally the two young heroes placed the mixture on a pan and put it in the oven. In almost 0.001 milliseconds it was done. The whole process took 5 min.

"What is it?" everybody asked in unison including the monster.

DX pointed to the monster and said, "It's for you."

"Can't you all tell it's a cookie?" said O Drive after sprinkling some ingredient on it.

Everybody now nodded seeing the foreign object clearly.

The robot took it and ate it happily then the monster got absorbed into a white light then vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Raven.

"Oh we sent him to Dimension 35." Said DX.

Raven's eyebrow lifted slightly in curiosity "You guys know about dimensions?

OD: A lot since we came from one.

"All right you two can jabber in the car I got some batteries *yaaaaawn* that need charging" Said the overly exhausted Cyborg.

So they all got in the car and drove off.

A/N: So sorry it took so long, but hey, life has to come in somehow. R&R


	5. Who?

Hi everybody! I know I'm the slowest and laziest thing in the universe; but the renewed 5th chapter to this story is here. Sorry for any inconveniences from this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own DX, O Drive, and the plot.

Chap 5: Two wrongs don't make a right

They finally arrive home at like two am. The tower is pitch black on the inside. Before Starfire turns the light on in the main room a shadow flashed through the moonlight.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" said Cyborg.

Starfire clicked the light on and they saw a little tiny thing curled up in the corner.

"What is it? It looks like it came from Beast Boy's room." Said Raven.

Beast Boy growled and said "It looks like your kiiiiid!"

Next thing you know he got tossed out a window into the sea forgetting his own powers.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked DX.

Cyborg answered "Yes quite often."

"As true as that may be, that doesn't answer the question of 'who or what is that?'" said Robin

"The only way to figure that out is to poke it with a stick" said O Drive holding a tree branch.

(That's one big stick, don't you agree?)

"Friends, I have an idea." Said Starfire. "Let do the drawing of the straws to see who is our new guest." Everybody agreed.

Everybody apparently had something else in mind because Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's legs; Robin grabbed his right arm, and DX grabbed his left. The changeling squirmed as they tossed him over to the thing.

"Go on Beast Boy talk to it. It looks like you anyways." Said Raven.

(It really looks like that thing on the Lord of the Rings)

The short green Titan slowly crept towards the scraggly, cowering figure (with the 'stick') and poked it.

It simply looked at the tree branch grabbed it and burned it up in a b-e-a-utiful blue-greenish flame.

Then he stood up and spoke; "Good Morning Titans my name is Galfort and I am the new apprentice of Slade or now known as Death Stroke."

Everybody (who was awoke) just stopped and stared jaws wide open.

Robin grabbed him viciously and said "Alright talk! Where's Slade?"

Galfort just calmly said, "Please there is no need for such rudeness; all matters shall be discussed in the afternoon. You may now sleep for I shall return upon noon." With that note he teleported away.

DX said "Good, finally, we are on step closer to completing our mission."

Raven: OK we know what your mission is but exactly who are you and what dimension did you come from?

Cyborg: Yea. What was all that oven cookie stuff?

DX: Well we came from a planet called Simion...

Author's note: I know it's a cliff hanger but its pretty good huh? Well I'll know that in the reviews you'll send. Well I digress; let me explain Deathstroke for those of you that don't know. Deathstroke is the Slade in the Teen Titan comic books. Also I'm thinking of changing the name of the story so tell me what you think of that okay? Stay tuned.


End file.
